Harry Potter: Teaching the muggle world
by animegirl3210
Summary: Teaching canadian muggles for a year? when Dumbledore tells the Hogwarts staff they have to do this they're less than excited. But even a couple of muggle-girls can cause problems for sucessful witches and wizards...


Harry Potter: The muggle-world

Animegirl3210: Here's a new Harry Potter story!

Hopefully no one has something like it!

I bring Snape and Dumbledore back to life.

Let's just say when Voldemort died they were given a second chance and brought back to life.

End of story.

Enjoy^^

~HP~

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, side by side with his phoenix Fawks.

He was waiting for the staff and teachers of Hogwarts to gather in his office for a meeting.

He had noticed that after the slain of Lord Voldemort that the teachers had grown comfortable with everyday life.

Way too comfortable.

Some of them were plain bored; even in a giant school full of witches and wizards in training.

Others have just become bluntly stupid.

But Dumbledore had a plan.

A job they were familiar with but would still keep them on their feet.

You guessed it.

Dumbledore was getting the entire teaching staff to teach muggles for a whole school year!

In a place called "Moncton" in fact.

It was at the south-eastern part of a place called "Canada".

A place they will definitely not be familiar with.

He knew they would fight back with their own excuses but in the end,_ he_ was the headmaster and _he_ was going to drag them there whatever it took.

Dumbledore got up and walked to his window, rousing Fawks from his deep sleep.

They were late.

He should've paid more attention to see how bad things have become.

"Okay when I turn around, I expect everyone to be here! One…two…three!"

Lo and behold he turned around to see every single teacher called to the meeting, sitting in the chairs Dumbledore had laid out for them.

But something was terribly different.

Minerva was filing her nails; Hagrid was harassing Professor Flit-wick by holding his wand out of reach, Snape was slumped in his chair clearly asleep and the rest were just talking randomly, not even acknowledging Dumbledore's presence.

"Welcome everyone!" Dumbledore boomed.

Still, no one would pay any attention.

Snape was still snoring away.

-_- Dumbledore grabbed a red balloon from his desk and began blowing it to bursting.

He put the balloon beside Snape's right ear, grabbed a needle out of nowhere and popped it.

The balloon exploded with a loud "BANG!"

"Mother cheese balls!" Snape shrieked and he jumped fifty feet, getting his head stuck in the ceiling.

"Ah. The wonders of muggle technology." Dumbledore said sticking the needle in the nearest wall.

"It's a beautiful day outside!" Snape called down.

Dumbledore swore inwardly and cast an incantation that made Snape reappear in his chair.

"At least we now have solar light." McGonagall said looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

She was the only one who had taken notice.

Dumbledore stomped off back to the front of his office where his desk was.

"WELCOME!" Dumbledore shrieked.

The staff continued talking amongst themselves.

Dumbledore jumped on his desk and began screaming: "Fire! Fire!"

Still no one would pay attention.

-_- "You know I really didn't want to do this."

He went behind his desk and grabbed a radio, cranked it up to full blast, put on some earplugs and played Justin Beiber's "Baby".

"Ahhhh! My ears!"

"Voldemort put me out of my misery!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Dumbledore laughed like a maniac as screams filled his office.

He turned off the music pulled out the earplugs and hopped of his desk.

Everyone was definitely looking at him now.

"Welcome everyone to my meeting!"

No one said a thing.

All that could be heard was a cricket chirping.

"I bet you're all wondering what you're doing here."

Silence.

-_- "I'll just get to the point. Congratulations you guys are teaching muggle-kids for a year in Canada."

Almost immediately after he said those words, the office erupted in angry shouting.

"SHUT-UP!" Dumbledore shouted as he played the evil music once more.

"We're going whenever you like it or not!"

With that, he pressed a giant red button on a remote and a giant helicopter appeared out of nowhere.

"Hop on everyone!"

The staff reluctantly obeyed.

"Professor I though you couldn't use muggle technology in Hogwarts." Minerva said.

"You thought wrong." Dumbledore said as he pushed McGonagall onto the helicopter.

"To Moncton Canada Smithers!" Dumbledore shouted as the helicopter rose into the blue, cloud-less sky.


End file.
